


Truth or Devil

by mazikeensbitch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Rating May Change, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeensbitch/pseuds/mazikeensbitch
Summary: Stuck at LUX during a snow storm and playing truth or dare with a demon and the devil... what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it sucks.

"Detective, I am not letting you drive home in this weather," Lucifer said, "there is at least 4 feet of snow out there."

"I appreciate you caring about me, but you know I have to get home to Trixie." said Chloe, getting ready to leave.

"I'm sure Linda won't mind watching the little creature overnight. Please stay. You can share the bed with Maze. I'll take the couch."

"Lucifer, that's sweet, but you don't have to do that."

"It's not that sweet," Maze said, walking up to them, "he's just hoping to walk in on us making out."

Lucifer chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, Mazikeen... I was hoping you'd do a lot more then just make out."

"LUCIFER!" Chloe yelled, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Kidding, kidding! But seriously, stay here overnight. It's to dangerous to leave now."

"Fine," Chloe said reluctantly, "but clothes stay on and I am not sleeping with you."

"The night is still young, Detective."

"When hell freezes over, Lucifer."

"I can arrange that, actually." Lucifer said grinning.

Chloe sighed, this was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well," Chloe said, "since I'm clearly not going home anytime soon, what should we do?"

"Strip pok-"

"NOTHING... that involves the removal of clothing." Chloe told a now disappointed Lucifer.

"What about truth or dare?"

Maze laughed, "What are we, Decker, teenagers?"

"Now, now, Mazikeen," said Lucifer, "that could be fun." He smirked at Chloe, "I can finally find out all your deepest desires."

"Oh God," Chloe sighed as she walked over to the bar, "what have I gotten myself into."


End file.
